Neidon (ru)
Нейдон - это ледяной гигант и 9 планета Кербальской системы. Это 3 планета, которая была добавлена в Outer Planets Mod, в Kerbal Space Program она является аналогом Нептуна. Планета является привлекательной целью для посещения благодаря своим тёмно-синим и пурпурным краскам, однако дистанция затрудняет миссии на неё. Нейдон также имеет 2 спутника: Татмо и Нисси. Если у вас установлена модификация Custom Asteroids, то вокруг планеты появятся астероиды. Как с остальными газовыми гигантами, на Нейдон нельзя приземлится, иначе - крафт просто уничтожится. Эффективности солнечных панель препятствует огромная дистанция Нейдона от Кербола, на нём выработка электроэнергии едва ли достигает 0.11% по сравнению с нахождением на апоцентре Кербина. Поэтому, следует поставить на корабль альтернативный источник питания(прим. РТГ) Внутриигровое описание Due to its distance from Kerbin, it wasn't until fairly recently that Kerbalkind discovered the Kerbol system's most distant planet. At first scientists thought Neidon might be a purple, rocky planet like Eve, but they quickly realized they were in fact looking at an ice giant similar to Urlum. — Kerbal Astronomical Society Перевод: Из-за его дистанции от Кербина, только недавно Kerbalkind открыл самую далекую планету Кербола. Сначало ученые думали то, что Нейдон пурпурного цвета с каменистой поверхностью, такой как на Eve, но потом они вскоре осознали, что смотрят на ледяного гиганта, подобного Урлуму. — Кербальское Астрономическое Общество Атмосфера Нейдон имеет очень холодную, плотную атмосферу, которая простирается ввысь на 260 000 метров и имеет среднюю молекулярную массу 2.8 г/моль. Это указывает на то, что состав атмосферы состоит в основном из водорода(80%) и гелия(19%), а небольшое количество метана может способствовать цвету. Верхняя атмосфера также имеет следы углеводородов, окиси углерода и двуокиси углерода. Как и у остальных игровых небесных тел, имеющих атмосферу, атмосфера Нейдона экспоненциально исчезает с увеличением высоты над "поверхностью". Профиль давления-высоты является глобально постоянным и не зависит от температуры. В таблице приведено атмосферное давление на различных высотах над условным уровнем моря (нулевая высота). Судя по плотности и планетной модели, интересно отметить то, что атмосфера в игре - это только внешний слой. На уровне моря атмосфера реальной планеты начнет постепенно становиться жидкой до тех пор, пока не достигнет ледяной оболочки. Это относится и к Урлуму Температуры и Атмосферные слои В атмосфере Нейдона имеется несколько слоев - Тропосфера, где температура уменьшается с высотой, и Стратосфера, где температура увеличивается с высотой. Граница между тропосферой и стратосферой называется ''Тропопаузой ''и находится она на высоте 25 км. Также имеется ''Термосфера, ''которая начинается на высоте около 100 км, и продолжается вплоть до 160 км. Атмосферный полет Аэроторможение на орбиту Нейдона из высокоскоростного межпланетного перехвата возможно, но очень сложно провести из-за выского нагрева, зачастую приводящего к разрушению корабля. Для успешного торможения необходим правильно спроектированный корабль с большой массой аблятора, низким баллистическим коэффициентом, а также точным значеним периапсиса. Требуемая высота периапсиса зависит от характеристик сопротивления корабля и скорости его приближения. Грань ошибки очень тонка. Вы можете использовать парашюты в атмосфере Нейдона, чтобы замедлить космический корабль. Состав Из средней плотности планеты возможно оценить модель его состава. Одна из моделей предлагает твердую сердцевину - похожую на железо(радиусом 128.7 км), окруженный оболочкой изо льдов(вода, аммиак и метан, с радиусом 645.3 км). Внешний слой атмосферы начинает сжижаться и твердеть до давлений, которые уничтожают любой космический корабль. От внешнего слоя до ледяной оболочки 1,372.8 км. Тёмно-синий и пурпурный цвет может быть обусловлен наличием метана в атмосфере, который поглащает красный цвет. Магнитосфера На планете присутствует черезвычайно наклонное магнитное поле, которое указывает на магнитосферу, которая может быть сформирована благодаря конвективным жидкостям в ледяной оболочке или нижним атмосферным областям, подобным Урлуму Возможная погода С некоторыми установлеными графическими модификациями, Урлум имеет облачные слои, которые вращаюся над планетой. Наблюдая за поворотом облаков, скорость ветра колеблется от 325 до 600 м/с. К слову, это самые быстрые ветра в игре. Естественные спутники У Нейдона есть всего 2 естественных спутника, каждый с очень наклонной орбитой: * Татмо, ледяной спутник, имеет очень тонкую атмосферу и ретроградную орбиту * Нисси, каменистый спутник, имеет очень наклонную и эксцентричную орбиту. Синхронные орбиты вокруг любого из Нейдонианских спутников невозможны, поскольу все они лежат вне сферы влияния спутников. Биомы У Нейдона всего восемь биомов. Список биомов Ускорение времени Ссылки и примечания Neidon - все иллюстрации взяты отсюдаКатегория:Небесные тела Категория:Планеты